


Final Destination

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-21
Updated: 2006-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip gives Quatre time to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Destination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 444 on [](http://community.livejournal.com/sdqb/profile)[**sdqb**](http://community.livejournal.com/sdqb/). Prompt #2: Moon.
> 
> Thanks a lot to Anne for the beta.

When I was little I read about the moon. I studied the text books that listed its density and diameter but what I liked the most about it weren't the facts, but the stories created around it. It could be made of cheese or a reflection on a pond, where a frog could turn into a prince or a man into a wolf. It changed shape and meaning. The moon was an icon, something I'd read about, and when I looked up at it I understood why it evoked so much and meant so many things.

I couldn't see the moon right now. Actually, the cell was so dark that I couldn't see a thing, but I knew that we were on our way to the moon. I've heard them say it just before they separated Heero and I. He had barely opened his eyes and given me a hard look when they came for us. He didn't have the opportunity to kill me… maybe if they had left him with me he would have.

He won't get the chance now. There are orders for our execution and they'll be carried out as soon as we reach the moon base. They could have shot me before. I let them put the cuffs on me and throw me into the cell; I let them scream at me and hit me; I listened to their accusations and said nothing in my defense. They had all promised a death sentence but no one had delivered.

If they had arrived just a few minutes later then I would have had the time to give Heero my gun. While I held him, waiting for him to regain consciousness, I played the scenario in my head over and over. Sometimes I would say something, some others I would wait silently. I couldn't put words in his mouth but in my vision he always pulled the trigger. I would have rather died by his hand… I guess I don't even deserve that.

One of them said I wasn't human. He had just told me I was going to die. "Hang as a traitor" were the words he used. I didn't reply. He'd said I couldn't be human if I wasn't afraid of death. My minutes were counted, another said, I should pray, ask forgiveness for my sins, he'd said. To whom? All I've sinned against were dead. Forgive me for defying you, forgive me for letting you down, forgive me for failing, forgive me for killing you, forgive me for betraying you… forgive me.

The shuttle was stopping slowly. This time the moon wasn't an unapproachable figure; it was the place I was heading to. It wasn't romantic, scary or lucky; it was a destination, hopefully the final one.


End file.
